Innocent mind killed
by Saiyachick
Summary: Father-Son fic As a child; Vegeta's naive mind was killed at a young age after witnessing murder and bloodshed. After being bitter for years, he now has a child, and vows never to let Trunks witness the horror he did, so a poem is written for his son


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: The innocence of a child killed so easily…the childhood shall remain unlived for the rest of its life…AU ONESHOT As a child; Vegeta's naive mind was killed at a young age after witnessing murder and bloodshed. After being bitter for years, he now has a child, and vows never to let Trunks witness the horror he did. So he wrote something for his Saiyan no Ouji...

**_Innocent mind killed_**

**__**

Vegeta stood at the edge of a cliff staring upon the glassy surface of the ocean. He watched as the horizon slowly disappeared and all that became was a moonlight sky and stars. Today he was a father…no longer the prince of Saiyan's…but the king. It was far different from now, there was no easy way out. The Saiyan thought about how the child would be raised. He wouldn't show his true colors for his past remained dark. Vegeta suffered a great deal of pain and he didn't want the new heir to suffer the same…no…he wouldn't allow it.

He thought about how his purity and innocence had been tainted after witnessing the death of his mother being murdered. Drip after drip crimson trickled down upon the cold hard castle floors. All the little pure prince could do was stare in horror. His stare was blank and bare…nothing could be seen but confusion. The boy had blinked his eyes trying to realize of what happened…was it an illusion?

Vegeta backed away into the wall with a heartbreaking gaze trying to escape the thoughts and the corpse in front of him. He couldn't speak…he was out of words. From that moment on he was aggressive and bitter with no way of being nice…just cold…

"My pure mind was killed that day," he whispered to himself, "I didn't deserve it…"

Indeed he didn't. He was grown up as a pessimist and had a glint of hatred to his surroundings at that innocent age. Vegeta was suppose to live a normal childhood then a life of supreme ruler, but that all changed. Senseless bloodshed was spilt and it was all because his naïve psyche was tainted with such bad thoughts.

"Trunks…my heir," Vegeta said in a low voice, "you will live as a pure child, one who will feel no pain until a rightful age, to remain innocent as long as I can possibly protect you."

It was then Vegeta flew home as fast as he could so he could recite his reflections on his life to his son and preach about the wrongs and rights. Even though Trunks was still a child and Vegeta didn't want to show that he cared…he wanted to talk to his son while he was still young and wouldn't remember a single word he would say.

The cell games really taught Vegeta a lot. The moment his future son was killed he went berserk and went on a rampage. Something hurt him deep inside like a human being stabbed through the heart with a knife…

Finally he found his son's window slightly opened and he softly flew in. His mate was sound asleep and Vegeta walked into the room. As he turned he saw his son in the crib but awake. Trunks was sitting looking out the window and finally noticed Vegeta. The young child smiled and held out his arms.

"Oh fine, since no one is around," Vegeta told himself and he gently picked up Trunks and cradled him in his arms and rocked him back and forth. He swayed his arms rhythmically and stopped. Vegeta stared into the child's eyes and saw curiosity.

"Trunks, I vow on my life that I will protect you from all harm. I will sacrifice my life for you and your mother just so you don't have to witness the bloodshed of scarlet…so your innocence shall remained untainted and pure. I know as you grow up you'll observe battles as I train you, but I don't want you living the life of a cold hearted murderer like me," Vegeta sighed. "I assassinated guiltless life's just so I could finally see what would relieve my pain of my mother's death. Nothing worked and I finally realized the way to ease my pain was to do it Kakkorrot's way…to have a family. And I got one."

Trunks stared at his father and his mouth was slightly open. It was as if the small mind understood that his father loved him. He pulled on his father's training suite and hugged him with his small chubby arms. Vegeta smiled with a hint of embarrassment but accepted the small hug.

The Saiyan king then found an empty frame and nodded. He sat Trunks in his crib and Vegeta took something out of his pocket. He placed the parchment in the frame and hung it up on the baby blue walls. It was a poem…from the past…

The title read Innocent minds killed and Vegeta spoke aloud…

"_It all starts with a blank stare,_

_The gaze of an innocent's confusion,_

_Trying to comprehend to what just happened,_

_Thinking it must be an optical illusion,_

_A naïve glance of sadistic anxiety,_

_Why did this all happen?_

_Such a horrid sight for the pure eyes,_

_Now how will they all grow up?_

_Witnessing bloodshed spilt,_

_A crimson mist of mystery,_

_The innocent shall remain nothing,_

_All heart filled moments obliterated,_

_Only focusing on that one moment,_

_The pessimism turning worse,_

_Raised with a split personality,_

_Forever enslaved and cursed,_

_A childhood that will never be lived,_

_Having to grow up too soon,_

_An innocent mind is precious,_

_One to cherish and shelter from fear,_

_The young ones will live through so much pain,_

_Double the amount an adult would feel,_

_Now try to look into the eyes of youth,_

_Find the truth within the soul,_

_Don't assume everything is all right in its mind,_

_It's in the eyes of a child it stars cold…"_

__

The obsidian eyes watched his child and noticed Trunks was standing while being supported by the bars of the crib. He understood…all of it…

Seven Years Later

It was after the Buu ordeal and the horror was finally over. Trunks was in his room and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling up above. It was a calm dark night and this reminded him of a night long ago…from when he was a child.

Suddenly the door snapped opened and in walked Vegeta. Trunks looked at his father with the same stare of curiosity and Vegeta gazed back with attentiveness. Finally, Trunks opened his mouth.

"Father…will you read me the poem?"

Vegeta stared at Trunks blankly. "What poem?"

"The poem of the innocent," he replied, "you read it to me once ago after a dark battle. Another dark battle has ended…can you read it to me?"

Vegeta smirked and sighed, "Alright child here it goes…"

~*~The End~*~

Too many children are suffering from depression and loneliness. Some witnessed the murder of a person, or a shooting, and that innocence that was once there has gone. The childhood will remain not lived and the child would experience double amount of pain an adult would feel because their minds are naïve a pure. Please, help out the children by saving their young minds of youth…don't let it be wasted…


End file.
